dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Para Sight
Summery Wolf decides to take a stroll into the slums of the city hoping someone tries to attack, but he is in for a surprise when he spots a lonely girl. Transcript (Wolf was on his way from the theater and heads to a fork in the road) Wolf: Why is there a big ass fork in the road? (pulls it out and tosses it) now it looks like this road will take down to my home. (Road is shining and full of happy people having fun at a street carnival) Wolf: This one will take over two hours more to get home. (Another road is barren with broken down buildings, crime scenes, graffiti, gun shots, occasional screams, and cold winds while it rains) Wolf: which one should I take? Rocky: Well, which ever way is quicker I presume. I pretty much need to head down the deadly way. Someone wants my autograph Wolf: Ah where did you come from? Rocky: Just came from Ron's studio, I'm heading back to my place, but I need to meet someone first cause they wouldn't shut up so I arranged to meet them down a alleyway along that street over there. (Points to the dodgy street) Wolf: Perfect I wanted to take a stroll to get attacked (walks down the slums street) (Wolf walks down the street juggling ten rolled bundles of hundred dollar bills) Rocky: That's good to hear, so where are you off to then Wolf? Wolf: Oh just heading home but I am hoping to get attacked. I feel like a good killing right now. hopefully this money will make it happen faster Rocky: Or perhaps looking like a tourist might work too, just saying. Wolf: Hmm, maybe my reputation proceed me. Rocky: Probably, or the people who live here are suddenly all friendly... wait what time is it? (Checks the time) Shit, I forgot. There was someone I was gonna meet just down in that alleyway over there. (Points to the alleyway) Wolf: So who is this poor sap wasting an autograph on you? Rocky: Oh, some just fan who wouldn't shut up. Wolf: must have been dropped on the head as a baby (laughs) Rocky: Pretty much sounds like it actually. (Laughs) (Wolf catches the sight of someone spying around a street corner and runs away after being seen) Wolf: You go do your thing. I think I found my first victim. (runs off) Rocky: Alright, catch you later mate. (Walks down into the alleyway) Wolf: (continues to follow the run away) if I can’t find trouble, I’ll make some trouble. (Pulls out two heavy magnums while chasing after the person) (Enters the alleyway, without anyone looking, quickly changes into Darkhood. Meanwhile Wolf follows the person into a dead end alley where he strangely saw skeletons either burned, or had the flesh melted or dissolved off their bones) Wolf: What kind of slums hell did I run into? I got to visit here more often. (Rocky/Darkhood stood waiting a few minutes, the Reknaw's didn't show up despite knowing there would be here at this time) Rocky/Darkhood: Um... how funny, I thought they would be here by now. (Wolf hears someone sobbing from inside a box at the end of the alley. He readies his magnums and slowly approaches the box. With one gun at the ready, he uses the other to open the box and aim in at a yellow girl in a fetal position) Girl: Please don’t hurt me! Wolf: (puts down his guns) Damn it. I guess the guy got away. Did you see someone run down this alley? Girl: I was spying on you. I’m sorry I just never seen a normal person for a long time here. Wolf: Damn it. Not only am I chasing a non threat but she thinks I’m a normal person. Girl: Aren’t you? Wolf: You have no idea. (puts his guns back in his pockets) Rocky/Darkhood: (After being assure it's clear, he changes back to Rocky and walks further down into the alleyway until he reaches Wolf) Oh hey, didn't think I'd find you here. Any luck at all? Wolf: Quite the opposite. I just found this girl here. (girl hides behind Wolf) Wolf: Don't worry this guy won't hurt you...maybe. Rocky: Oh really, is she okay and I won't hurt you, don't worry. Wolf: Say kid do you know where I can find a lot of trouble out here? Girl: I never go out when people do. I only come out if it’s raining or at night. Wolf: fuck. Are they a bunch of gangs lurking around? Girl: No. people around here call me a witch or a monster and try to hurt me. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted to be normal. Wolf: Sounds like me when I was a kid at school. But then I killed them without regret when I learned what that word was. Rocky: Oh... sorry to hear. Wolf: Who me or the girl? Rocky: Both. Wolf: Well feel sorry for her because I look back on my misfortune as a good thing. Rocky: (To the girl) So, what's your name. I'm Rocky. Girl: (small voice) Para Rocky: Nice to meet you Para, so are you lost? (Para shakes her head) Wolf: I would take a wild guess she lives here (Para nods) Wolf: Well why don't you ditch this place and live somewhere nicer? (before she answers, a group of people were coming out and into the alley where Wolf, Rocky, and the girl was) Wolf: (notices them) What the hell? Rocky: Here you are Wolf, finally some people you can clean up. Rocky: I wonder what they even want anyway Mob: Get the monster! Burn the witch! Wolf: I don't think it's us Para: No! please I don’t want to be a monster! I don’t want to hurt people anymore! Wolf: What the fuck is going on here? Rocky: (Blocking the mob) Why don't you guys just go back where you came from, and continue your gangbang? Man: Give us the girl and we’ll let you go! Wolf: Oh really? What if I say fuck off homo? Woman: You will burn with her! Girl: (Holds onto Wolf’s hand) Please don’t let them take me! I don’t want to be a monster! I want to be normal! (cries) Wolf: (groans) Look how about we make a deal and everyone is happy? (Mob stops) Wolf: What if I take her out of this place and we all live happily ever after? I’ll even give you all these bundles of hundreds. Man: If we let her go she’ll cause more death with her devilry! Woman: She is a spawn of Satan! Wolf: (facepalms) Oh dear god what retards Rocky: Don't be horrible, she's just a little girl you bunch of fucking... excusing my french... retards. Wolf: Don't apologize to these used tampon sucking fucks. they deserve it. Mob: Cleanse the devil! Cleanse the devil! Cleanse the devil! Wolf: Look I have been itching for a fight all day. It would be a shame to waste it on a bunch of retarded peasant shits like yourselves. Mob: Cleanse the devil! Cleanse the devil! Cleanse the devil! Wolf: Doesn't look like that is going to happen kid. Man: we do the will of god! Wolf: Okay you asked for it. (pulls out two flaming whip blades) your fucking noises is giving me a head ache. (The mob steps back) Woman: he’s a devil! Man: He has been possessed by the witch! Mob: Kill them both! Burn them! Hang them! Rocky: Seriously... are you guys that seriously retarded. You're parents must be proud. (Para is starting to shake as her pupils start growing) Para: No! not again! Stop please! Wolf: (looks at Para) What the fuck? Rocky: (Tries to resist for Para) Look, she's just a little girl. I wouldn't fancy traumatizing her now, so why don't you back to where you came from and we pretend this never happened. Man: She's doing it again! Woman: Kill her now! Rocky: (Signs) Oh for fuck sake, (To Wolf) these dicks never learn huh? Wolf: Enough talk we kill... (Para screams and her eyes turn completely black. soon the mob was starting to spaz and scream as they were soon catching on fire, having their skin melt, flesh peel off, and mutate into hideous deformed creatures to rip apart the other mob members) Rocky: The hell...? Wolf: Hell yeah! Rocky: Pretty much reminds me of that scene from Indiana Jones... sweet. Wolf: it’s like a horror dream come true. Such beauty. Rocky: Sure is. We didn't even do anything and they just fire... how? Para: (crying) I am a monster. No one wants me. Wolf: Hell are you kidding me?! That was poetry in motion and you didn’t even mean to do it! I wouldn’t mind if you came with me Para: What? You aren’t afraid of me? Rocky: No, of course not, why would we? Wolf: God no. Para: but I just killed them. Wolf: Compared to how many I killed, you just stepped on an ant Rocky: But after all Para, those guys were huge dic.... meanies, weren't there? At least they're dead now. Wolf: Come with me to my home. You will be welcomed and live as normal a life as you want without fearing your gift. Para: What? Wolf: I have fought, out fought, and killed many so-called killers but you are something special and that is special coming from me with high standards. Rocky: (Gets a text alert on his phone) Hey, listen. I have to go, but I see you both later. (Runs off) Para: y-you want me to stay? Wolf: Not just with me but my sister Fox as well. It’s like you will have a caring sister. Para: What about you? Wolf: I will be your personal trainer to help you to use your powers so you can control them. Para: But-but I Wolf: (Places a hand on her shoulder) You don't have to run anymore. I will protect you and your gift (Para embraces Wolf in a hug) Wolf: (shocked) Okay, okay let’s not get too sappy here. (tries to get her off but feels her hold tighter and cries. His eye twitches from having to endure her crying) Oh God. Why couldn’t Fox be here for this? Red: Yo pussface, why you crying like a bitch? Wolf: that's not so nice to say to a girl. I thought you would know better. Red: So, who's this girl here? Wolf: someone you will not touch Red: Oh... why? Wolf: She is under my protection and teachings. Red: So like a guardian angel? Wolf: more like devil dog guard Red: Oh... alright then, so the devil dog guard protecting a little princess? Wolf: I didn't know you were into fairy tales. how sweet of you. (laughs) Red: What? No, of course I'm not, why would I be... (Turns around and takes out a Snow White doll) There on to us! (Turns back around) Red: So... Red: You guys want burritos? Para: Real food? Red: Wait, you never had a burrito before? Red: There like the best food ever! Wolf: I have a better idea (Later they are at a burrito shop. Para was stuffing her face with burritos) Red: (To Para) So princess, what do you think of burritos? Para: They aren't from the garbage? Wolf: I'm guessing that is where you have been eating all these years? Para: Um yes. Red: Well not anymore, now you can have all the burritos in the world! Para: Thank you! (continues eating) Red: No problem... (To Wolf) ...what was her name again? Wolf: Para. Red: Oh... no problem Tara. (Continues eating) Para: it's Para. Red: Oh... Para, it's no problem. Why do they call her that? Para: I control parasites. Red: (Looks at his burrito in paranoid) I don’t feel hungry anymore. Wolf: What a Para sight. (laughs) END Category:Episodes